


Colors.

by lexizu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexizu/pseuds/lexizu
Summary: "Your world will be colorless. But, if you meet your soulmate, then it's going to get back to normal".☆ Entry for round 2 of ESO, and a collaboration with @soruhin!





	Colors.

Once upon a time, in a land faraway, where magic and humans coexisted in what we'd like to call "perfect harmony", a boy was born. His eyes were blue, a light and beaituful shade that reminiscenced the clear sky in a warm spring morning; and his hair was bright yellow, like the sun, filling other people's lives with nothing but brilliance. The boy was, although, cursed. From the very beginning of his life, his colorful eyes started to show Sora things. Things other people couldn't. The young boy, during his childhood, thought of that as a blessing, considering himself special; after all, he has the magnificent ability of seeing other people's colors. He could also feel them and assign them emotions. It was kind of like seeing auras. And even if he didn't have a problem with that during the first part of his life, he learned how cruel the world was to those that were different than the "norm".  
  
He lived painful years, stuck in cages, being yelled at, manipulated, only because of that condition he was born with. Something he couldn't be blamed about, and that he absolutely couldn't fix. Those were years and years of immense pain and sorrow, to the point of regretting being born. That was until the power of magic came back to his life, ready to make its appearance.  
  
With the use of a strange tone on his voice, and colorful mixes of fluids in test tubes, an unknown man appeared on what Sora thought it was a dream. And he decided to settle a deal with him. He would take him out of that place, gladly, he would even lend Sora his hand to learn about magic, but that would come with a price. It was for the young boy's benefit, more than his own. He didn't want him to suffer any more.  
  
"Your WORLD will be colorLESS. But, if you meet your soulMATE, then it's going to get BACK to normal."  
  
And when Sora held hands with the stranger, confirming such deal, and woke up once again, his world had suddenly turned grey. He could feel the colors, like he used to, but everything was now boring and horrible. More than it already was. A white, almost blinding light, guided the blonde to an exit, and all he did after that was run. Far away. To a place where he was never going to be found again, just so he couldn't get hurt again. It was unfair for such a young boy to be suffering like that.   
  
Days passed by; maybe a week or two, but eventually, Sora made it to the nearest village. From a circus for freaks like him, he ended up in a place that looked harmonious, and as much as he could feel, with happy colors. He felt relieved for a second, as he tried to walk in and see if there was any spot he could sleep in. In the middle of the shady walk, he got hit in the head. It was something hard and round, most likely a ball, and then he heard a sound coming from far away.  
  
"I am so sorryyy~!!"   
  
They were laughing, and the voice started to come closer until, after a very short while, he had the person in front of you. He had short hair, captivating eyes and some bright hairpins of a color he couldn't differentiate. He didn't have words to describe the color he was feeling. It was really joyful, but mischevious at the same time. He felt fulfilled.  
  
"I haven't seen you before! What's your name!"  
  
He hesitated, before answering.  
  
"Sora... Sora's name is Sora!"  
  
"Sora-kun? That's such a pretty name! My name's Hinata! Hinata, like the sunflowers!"   
  
Sora smiled. Yes, he recalled sunflowers. They were big, pretty flowers. He remembered they had vibrant colors, but he didn't remember exactly which ones where they. He lost memory of that long ago, unfortunately for him. He still smiled at Hinata. He was around 15, just like him, and it looked like he was tired from playing, but Sora could notice he still had some stamina left.   
  
"Do you want to join us! We're going to eat some snacks inside!"  
  
His response was automatic. He should've said no, after all, he was some hurt loner who could not see color, but he really wanted to be happy, at least once in his life.  
  
"Sora says yes!"  
  
And with Hinata tightly holding his hand, they got inside Hinata's house. He was with his friends and his twin brother, people Hinata introduced happily to their new companion. Sora thought it would be hard to differentiate the twins due to the lack of colors, but Hinata would always make him feel different from Yuuta. Yuuta would always radiate something calm, while Hinata was a mess of emotions. It was easy to tell them apart, easier than he thought.  
  
They would spend their days together. Always. Sora quickly befriended the Aoi family, so he was welcome to their place whenever he wanted to. He was a part of the family, and a close friend to the twins. He would always comfort them when their dad started to yell at them, and would treat their wounds whenever he hit them. And it broke his heart. Both of them meant a lot to him, but seeing Hinata's teary eyes and the way he would cling onto him... He was happy that he chose him to love and comfort him, but he hated to see him like that. It was horribly painful.  
  
Days would pass, weeks, months, even years, and his relationship with the older twin would eventually grow and they would become almost inseparable. They were happy together, and Sora felt some sort of connection... He didn't know what to do when Hinata wasn't around, after all, he was the one who lightened up his world, everything felt darker without him. Like seeing shades of dark greys, almost black colors.  
  
But one day, Sora woke up to something new. When his eyes opened, he saw Hinata. But he looked... Different. His hair was orange. A bright orange, with a couple of pink hairpins. His eyes were so green, absolutely adorable, they would stare into his heart, which was beating faster each second Hinata was around. His hands slowly got around his neck, holding him closer. Then, he saw another color. A soft red covering those pale cheeks. The colors he felt were so much different now that he could see full color, now that his eyes weren't showing a dark, monochromatic world. And, immediately, he put their lips together. The lovely color Hinata let out would sink deep into his soul. Maybe... He was his soulmate after all.  
  
"I love you, Sora-kun!"  
  
"Sora loves you too, Hina-chan!"


End file.
